599networkfandomcom-20200214-history
Federation of Russian Spies
The Federation of Russian Spies (Often abbreviated to FRS) is a group of spies that originated in Moscow, Russia and were given to SoSicklyAwesome by the Russian Government. Sickly officially added them to the list of groups within the 599 Network in 2011. It consisted of 599 Russian Spies before 2012, but after the Dirt-Dig Disaster of early 2012, there are less than 5 remaining. Many have been very skeptical of the FRS, claiming that it is against Human Rights to have a group of spies at someone's disposal, but Sickly claims that he treats them better than he treats his wife. Beginnings The Federation of Russian Spies was founded in 2010, although, it has lasted much longer than that. In the beginning, SoSicklyAwesome sent a letter to the Russian Government requesting one of their spies to begin a "mission" with him as a practical joke. The Russian Government thought this was hilarious and decided to actually give him one of their apprentice spies. Sickly then tasked the apprentice to murder Mr. Zucchini, a walking, talking Zucchini who had been insulting Sickly for a long time, calling him a "Ginger" The spy murdered the Zucchini without question and they reported back to the Russian Government. They were surprised about the outcome and decided that Sickly and his apprentice spy would be of great use to their side in the Great War of Chicken. The Russian Government then tasked Sickly and his apprentice to infiltrate the Base of Chicken and steal their intelligence. They gave him an extra two Russian Spies (who were masters of disguise) and told them to dress up as chicken and pretend that they were on normal duty. The three spies and Sickly infiltrated the base without the guards noticing and stole the intel, aiding the Russian Government greatly in the war. The Russian Government then let him keep the three spies and gave him an extra two, letting him use them for any reason he wanted. He used his five spies to continue to murder people that he did not like and his Russian Spies became feared across all the country. The Russian Government were pleased with the way Sickly was treating the Russian Spies and continued to give him more and more and more spies until he had 599 of them. Sickly was known to constantly warn his enemies before he would send his Russian Spies to kill them in their sleep, but they would never listen to him, and they would always ''die because of their ignorance. The Federation of Russian Spies was going strong, until the Dig-Dirt Disaster occured. 'Dig-Dirt Disaster' The Dig-Dirt Disaster was a terrible disaster that ended up killing all 599 Russian Spies in the FRS on January 22nd 2012. It all started when Sickly went on his Campaign to Kill Cucumbers and discovered that Henry Jooman was stockpiling them in his house in order to deal them secretly across the city. He ordered all 599 of his Russian Spies to secretly dig a tunnel underneath Jooman's house and dig up into his kitchen and destroy all of the cucumbers in his house. After two hours of digging underneath the house, a huge 7.1 earthquake struck and the dirt above them collapsed, killing all 599 of the Russian Spies. After hearing about the news, Sickly went into a one-month depression, claiming that his life was ruined. Once Sickly was out of the depression, he asked the Russian Government if he could have some more Russian Spies, expecting to get at least 300 of them. But the Russian Government did not give him any of their spies, stating that he could not be trusted after the disaster. Sickly then looked for other countries he could get spies off of... 'British Spies' Sickly then requested if the British Government could give him some of their British Spies. The British Government agreed and sent Sickly 2 British Spies, Sickly being overwhelmed with joy. On the first day of getting the British Spies, he asked them if they could murder Billy Mays, and they refused, stating that the British Government told them they were not allowed to kill for him. Sickly then immediately fired them and explained his situation to the Russian Government, hoping for an answer 'Reunion''' Sickly received an e-mail back from the Russian Government, delighted to see that they would like to restart with him. The Russian Government gave Sickly five Russian Spies and told him that he would have to earn the rest back. Sickly agreed enthusiastically, not caring what it took to get back his spies, as long as he had them. The FRS is now looking for new members, and will accept the forms of anyone who is Russian. Category:Federation of Russian Spies